User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 8
No Pain, No Gain It was five days since Bradley and I stole the Zombie from The Angels Of Death. We both been returning to the shop everyday this whole week to see if the customer may have picked up the bike and paid Greg Dickens the money yet, or if the Angels may have attacked the shop and killed Dickens yet. So far, neither has happened. It's really starting to make me nervous. I don't know if they know who stole their bike or if they don't know still. I really don't want to know. Today was Friday, September 7. School just ended and both Bradley and I went to the chop shop again to see if the deal went down yet. We don't usually come to the shop during the weekdays, but retrieving the money was worth it. When we got there, we went straight to Dicken's office. "Did the deal happen yet?" I asked him as I closed the door behind me. "You have been coming into this office for the past five days asking me that. No, it hasn't happened yet. But I know it will soon", he told us. "How could this guy ask you to steal a bike for him and not pick it up for five days?" Bradley asks Dickens. "He's probably out of town. This ain't the only city in the state. You're forgetting that Liberty City ain't far from here and between here and there are The Carraways", Dickens told Bradley. "You know what, just call us if the deal goes down boss", I suggested. Bradley and I left the office and went outside. "This sucks. We should have gotten the money by now", Bradley stated. "I don't think so. There's got to be something going on. I don't think we're not seeing the entire picture", I told him. "You're just being paranoid. Everything's perfect except for the delay of money", Bradley said. "Jill, Cody and Markel are busy getting their homework done early this weekend. Are you going to do the same?" I asked him. "Yeah. You want to come over to my house so we can help each other out?" Bradley asks. "No thanks. I'm going to go to Derek's trailer. I haven't spoken to him in a while", I told him. "You at least want a ride there?" Bradley asks. "Yeah, I'll like that", I said. I got into his car and he drove me out to the trailer park on the outskirts of the city. Why Derek would want to live in a shitty trailer like this is beyond me. He use to live in an apartment in Central just like what I'm living in right now. I guess he just doesn't have enough money now since moving here from North Yankton. His trailer was falling apart on the outside, but on the inside it was decent looking. It was occasionly dirty from time to time, but at least he knew when to clean. I didn't mind visiting Derek even when it was a mess. The one thing I don't like about visiting Derek is that when he's inside, he's usually in his underwear. JUST his underwear. Doesn't even wear wear a tank-top or t-shirt along with his shorts. He usually wears briefs, rarely boxers or boxer-briefs and one time wore a jockstrap (that memeory still haunts me to this day). It's not that I don't mind seeing him like that since I do change in a locker room with other boys. It's just that he's like that all the time in his home. He'll put clothes on for strangers, but he'll be down to his shorts when friends come by unexpectedly, which is what I kinda am doing right now. After we arrived at the trailer park, Bradley dropped me off and he drove off to head home. I walked up to the door and knocked four times. "Come on in", I heard Derek shout. I opened the door and walked in. Derek was on the floor doing push-ups in blue briefs. "I wish you would put on some clothes when inside", I joked to him. "It's easier to exercise when like this", he tells me. He did his final push-up before getting up and sitting down on the beaten sofa. I swear if he has money, he should at least replace that sofa. Everything in here was at least decent-looking except for the sofa. "How have you been doing?" he asks. "I've been doing good. Classes are going well and haven't seen Alex McCormick in a while", I told him. "Wasn't he the one that carried out that task last month with the laxatives and putting it in the teacher's cake?" Derek asks. "You know about that prank?" I asked him. "YouTube", he told me. "Well, he wasn't entirely the only one responsible", I stated. "You helped him out?" he asked shockingly. "I didn't have a choice. He threatened to hurt me and my friends and everybody knows that he always carry out his threats", I told him. "Did you tell the principal about this?" he asks me. "I can't. If I do admit to helping with the prank, I could get expelled. I'm probably be sent to some boarding school if I do get expelled". "Clayton, you got to stand up for yourself. Teach this kid that you ain't his bitch. If you don't, he'll continue using you and it will possibly ruin you", he said. "You think that I don't know that, Derek? I want to get Alex to leave us alone. But that might mean going down the path of self-destruction again", I told him. "Self-destruction?" Derek asks. "Things got so bad between me and mom after dad died. I wasn't the same person till after I started getting help from a therapist. I'm still recovering from it, but I don't want anything like it to happen again. Plus, I now have a record, a rap sheet. I really want to add anymore to it". "I don't think standing up for yourself will destroy you like last time", he suggested. "No, but getting into fights everyday with the same person might", I told him. "Well, it's like what people say: 'No pain, no gain'. You're going to have to try", he said. "I will someday....when I get tons of muscles and learn some amazing fighting moves like boxing and kong fu", I stated. I forgot that I was standing up the entire time while talking to him. I sometimes do that. I guess I'm more confortable talking when standing. I sat down next to him and then asked, "Want to at least put on some Wrangler jeans for me?" "Sorry, I gotta listen to this for a sec". He turned up the volume on his TV as a Weazel News ''report came on. ''In the quiet town of Bullworth in the state of New Hampshire, everything turned sour for the workers at the Happy Volts Asylum as a prison breakout occuried, resulting in 6 orderlies and about 17 inmates getting killed. And above all that, a group of teenagers busted in through the gates and were armed to the teeth with pistols and sub-machine guns, which they used to mow down some of the inmates. It is now known that they helped a fellow inmate escape the asylum. Sixteen-year old Gary Smith, who caused alot of trouble with the cliques with the inclusion of the Bullworth Academy Riots a few months back, is on the loose in the streets of Bullworth. He could possibly be heading to Liberty City or Blakton City as he may have family in each of those cities. We will cover up on more information as it unfolds. "Bullworth, huh? I heard about that school. The toughest school in the country with Carcer City Acadmey right behind it. Heard about that riot as well. Pretty messed-up stuff. I just hope I never end up there", I said. "If you keep doing what you're doing and get caught, you just might end up there or in juvie. You got to cut your ties with Alex. Do you understand?" he asked. "I understand. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'll try to cut the ties", I told him. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "I hope you do the right thing". "This is kinda awkward when you're touching me while in your Jockeys", I pointed out to him. He pulled his hand away and and then said, "I'm thinking of going out to eat. You wanna join?" "Might as well", I said. He went into his bedroom to change while I waited. I continued watched the TV, thinking about that school. If I keep going down this road, helping Alex make everyone's lives miserble, I probably will end up at a place like that. Derek was right, I was going to have to stop being Alex's errand boy. But my only question was how was I going to do it. Category:Blog posts